<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the World Was Young by Scytale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643986">When the World Was Young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale'>Scytale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hadestown - Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone, Hades, and a crown of flowers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the World Was Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "flower crown" at the 3 sentence ficathon: https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.htm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She plucks wildflowers from the field around them and chains the stems together, until a crown of white and gold wildflowers takes shape in her hand.<br/>
<br/>
She slips it over Hades' head; at his bewildered look, she laughs and teases him. "Now you're a king."<br/>
<br/>
"One day, Persephone," he says. "I'll make you a queen."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>